


Under Watchful Eye

by Adam29



Category: Smoke Fur And Stone (Webcomic)
Genre: And a shaman, Caliban is a Skin, Hotel Sex, M/M, Skin, Skoll is his bodyguard, Troll - Freeform, Troll fucks werewolf, Werewolf, exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/pseuds/Adam29
Summary: Skoll is a nice bodyguard for Caliban, and notices how much Cal wants to hook up with the Troll, Patrick. So, Skoll agree to let Cal have his fun, but he needs to be in the room for safety reasons. Which oddly enough, Cal and Patrick enjoy.
Relationships: Patrick/Caliban Deadfall, Skoll/Caliban Deadfall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Under Watchful Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Done for my dear friend LJ-Phillips. His work on Deviantart, awesome.
> 
> And has the webomic on other sites.

"You know the rules, so just keep it decent and if I see he doesn't like it. You stop." Skoll warned.

"Yeah, I hear yah, I know how to treat a hungry, young pup like this." Patrick remarked with a lascivious grin.

The large Troll had Caliban pinned to the bed in the hotel room Cal and Skoll shared together, being Bodyguard to the younger skin. And as such, Skoll made it certain in no uncertain terms, that if Patrick wanted to have his way with Cal, who also wanted Patrick to have his way with him. AS evident by the erection Cal was sporting in his white briefs, a wet spot forming on the front of it. Cal was gasping, stroking his hands up Patrick's muscled arms, squeezing the biceps which bulged as he held Cal down to lick at the skins naked chest.

Patrick was completely nude, showing off his bulky, but chiseled, muscled form, and his thick, but average length, cock. His big balls, swaying between his legs, as he sat on his knees on the bed with Cal, leaning over the Skin.

"Such a good boy," Patrick teased sucking on Cal's nipple and rubbing his bulge. "You getting heated up, because Skoll will see my big, stone cock, split your tight, skin hole?"

Cal gasped, nodding as Patrick fondled his balls through his underwear, and reached further down to press his finger against Cal's asshole through the underwear.

"Yeah, Mr Bodyguard is going to hear you beg, gasp, wail and beg with pleasure, when I'm through with you," Patrick promised with a chuckle.

He dragged his tongue across Cal's chest, and circled around the young skins nipples, lapping at one, then leaning to the other, and sucking one into his mouth.

"Ah! Ah! Pa-aaaah-trick!" Caliban moaned. "Please, I want you so bad...."

"Why?" Patrick asked, his fat lips tugging on Caliban's nipples. This made the young skin gasp, and arch his back as Patrick sucked on his nipple.

"Be-beca-aaaah-se..." Caliban whimpered. "I've not had a ch-aah-nce, a-and I w-wa-ahh-ant you, so b-aaah-ad."

"What do you want? I can't understand if you don't speak clearly." Patrick chuckled, he pulled back licked down between Caliban's pecs. "Just say it, no need to be shy, My Good boy."

Caliban whimpered at the pet name, and shivered as he felt Patrick's tongue on his chest, and his other hand just slowly stroking him through his briefs.

"I...In my....Ass...." Cal groaned out. Patrick leered, and rested his head on Cal's abdomen, and gave a smile in Skoll's direction. "That so, down here you mean?" Patrick reached under Caliban to squeeze his young ass. "Then, we gotta take this off."

Patrick gripped the waistband in his hand, and with a tug, ripped it clean off Caliban, The skin let out a yell of surprise, and pleasure, as he felt immense relief over his cock bouncing free, slapping against his abdomen. The precum leaking out of the tip of his cock.

"So, where do you want it?" Patrick asked again as he gave Caliban's cock a few pumps. "Where do you want this big, troll cock to be put?"

Patrick grabbed the base of his cock, and waved his big, troll cock at Cal.

"Come on, Good Boy. Tell me where you want it." Patrick said in husky voice.

Cal lifted his legs, and gestured to his ass. 

"Here..." Caliban whined.

"No, you gotta show me." Patrick scolds. "Turn over and show it to me..." 

"No, that..." Caliban moans. 

"Caliban, you wanted it, Right?" Skoll suddenly spoke up.

Cal looks towards Skoll briefly, but looks up at Patrick longingly, before he rolls over, and gets on his knees. Doggy style he lifted his ass up into the air, and Caliban spread his butt-cheeks, exposing his asshole.

"H-here..." Caliban begs, his cock and balls dangle between his thighs for Patrick to see.

"Yeeeees, that's what I wanted to see." Patrick leaned over, admiring Caliban's naked ass, balls and cock. "Spread your legs more."

Caliban obeys, shivering at the pleasure he gets from Patrick devouring him with his eyes.

"Your so cute, Caliban." Patrick teased.

"Patrick, you perverted....Troll....hurry..." Cal pleads through his horny shivers.

Patrick caused the bed to dip when he kneels over Caliban, and stroked his thick, rough fingers over Caliban's twitching hole.

"Here?" Patrick asked Rhetorically.

It was like having a pumice stone rubbed over his asshole, which actually, really worked Caliban up. The Skin shuddered, jerking his chin up, and groaning from the Euphoric feeling.

"Yes, p-please, Patr-aaah-ick!!" Cal cried out when Patrick licked at his hole.

The Troll pressed his mouth to Cal's tight hole, his fat lips pressing against the Skin Mystic's twitching hole, wiggling and swirling his tongue on Claiban's asshole as he worked his lips against him. The young skin crying out in ecstasy, pleading for me, and digging his claws into the sheets. He rocked his hips back, pressing his ass harder against Patrick's mouth, the troll humming and spanking the ass.

Caliban wiggled, moaning out Patrick's name, and the troll grins as he pulls away. Caliban whimpers, as Patrick bends over to pick up a bottle on the floor. He poured the lube onto his fingers, and once his fingers were coated he pushed a finger inside of Caliban's ass. The Skin whimpered, moaning lewdly as Patrick twisted his finger inside of Caliban, before he immediately inserted another finger. The lube eased the slide, but Calban shuddered, his ass practically bouncing up as Patrick worked his two fingers into Caliban's asshole. 

"Hmmmmm~ You want it here?" Patrick asked, his two fingers stretching out Caliban's ass as good as any cock. But then again, his cock would easily dwarf his fingers, so he had to get Caliban properly prepared.

Patrick worked his fingers inside of Caliban, who rocked his butt up into the air, eagerly taking Patrick's finger. Cal sobbed into his arm to stifle his sounds, as Patrick kept thrusting his gingers into Cal's hole, and all the while there was Skoll on the other side of the room, watching and hearing it all.

"Oh, Patrick! Patrick, please...." Caliban groaned, muffled by his arm.

The feel of the rough skin of Patrick's fingers, like pumice stone on his insides, it heightened the sensitivity a hundred fold from when Cal used to finger his own ass.

"So, you want my cock here?" Patrick asked rhetorically. He grips one of Cal's cheeks away, as he deepens his finger fucking, reaching further to wriggle his fingers against Cal's prostate.

"Ahh! Pa-ahh-trick!" Cal cried out.

Patrick just leered, and smirked over in Skoll's direction, who was covering his mouth with his hand, as he watched Patrick slip a third finger inside of Caliban's ass, stretching out the skins ass. The Troll didn't seem ready to let up, and slid his other hand under Cal to stroke his cock.

The Troll pumped Caliban's cock, finger-fucking the skin's convulsing ass-hole. Caliban was panting hard for air, as his ass and cock was being pleasured by Patrick's skillful hands.

Caliban raised his ass up and down as Patrick drove his fingers into his ass, a feeling that had Cal drooling like a hungry wolf as it were.

"Just look at you," Patrick crooned. "So hot and heavy for me, like a young pup." Patrick stuck in his fingers to his bare knuckles, and wiggled them to cause Caliban to wail with pleasure. 

"You don't seem to mind making such noises when Skoll is watching," Patrick teased. "Maybe we should put on a show for your squad?"

Caliban shook his head, gripping the sheets tightly, as he tried to look over his shoulder at Patrick, but groaned heavily, when Patrick moved his fingers.

"I remember when at first even a finger hurt, but...if your friends could see you now...what would they think?" Patrick turned Caliban around so he laid on his back.

"Just have them watch, as you take my cock so good," Patrick said in husky tone. "See a troll spread open your tight asshole with his rock, hard cock."

"No...that..." Caliban whimpers, but allows Patrick to lift his legs up.

The Troll pressed his lips to Caliban's thighs, kissing and sucking on the supple flesh there.

"No, you're right, I couldn't do that to you a innocent pup like you," Patrick breathed as he nibbled on Caliban's thigh. "It's bad enough I gotta share the sight of you, red in the face, panting and groaning with Skoll."

Cal almost forgot about the other skin, Cal looked around Patrick to spy Skoll, watching them almost impassively, sipping from a beer bottle. But clearly waiting for any sign that Cal wants it to stop, and will use force if necessary.

Patrick lifted Caliban's legs over his shoulders, and pressed the head of his huge cock against Cal's ass.

"I just want to horde you all to myself," Patrick said in slightly possessive tone.

Cal wrapped his arms around Patrick, pulling him down to slea his lips against the rough, fat lips of the Trolls. Their tongue begin dueling, thou Patrick's has the upper hand, as it invades Cal's mouth. The young Skin helpless as Patrick pins him to the bed, rutting against his asshole, and his hands caressing and fondling Cal's chest. The skin dug his claws into Patrick's back, not really making a scratching, and moaning into the Troll's mouth. Cal gasping when Patrick pulled his mouth away to gaze at Cal lovingly and full of passion.

"May I put it in?" Patrick asked. He rocked his penis against Cal's twitching bud, and the Skin nods, worrying his lower lip in anticipation.

Patrick smiled, and slowly pressed harder, until Cal's hole gave in and opened up to take in the head of Patrick's cock. Cal arched his back, crying out in a mix of pleasure and pain, as Patrick slid in another three inches into his ass, before pausing. Cal panted as Patrick waited a minute, or two. And then pressed further, his hands occupied with tweaking Cal's nipples, or fondling his cock to distract him as he pressed in further. Patrick let out a guttural groan as he slipped in further, inside of Caliban's tight ass. And finally, let out a breath of air as he was now balls deep inside of Caliban.

The Skin almost sobbed with relief and pleasure, clinging to Patrick, as he felt Patrick's cock twitching, and pulsing inside of him. The pumice stone sensation, increasing the ecstatic feel of Patrick's turgid girth in his ass.

"Oh Patrick! Pat! Please, please, more!" Cal muffled his mouth with Patrick's shoulder. "Please...Please, fuck me..."

"You want it, Baby? I'll give it to you," Patrick promised. "Just gotta let you get adjusted to it, it's been a while."

"No, please..." Cal moaned, rocking his ass back against Patrick's hips.

"Come on, you're a good boy." Patrick rubbed his hand over Cal's pecs. 

"I'm good...I'm good..." Cal pouted, kicking his heels on Patrick's ass. Firm, yet bouncy, wonderful ass.

"Then just a minute..." Patrick grunts as he slowly slides back, then slides back into Cal.

Patrick pace is slow at first, causing Cal to sob in pent up frustration as Patrick keeps up with his current slow fucking.

"Skoll, make him go faster..." Cal cries out pleading.

"Sorry, but it seems to me he's giving you what you want and not hurting you," Skoll responds. "So, no reason for me to interfere."

Patrick and Skoll look at each other with a wicked grin, Cal wailing over the unfairness of it all.

But he started to moan again, as Patrick picked up the speed, thrusting his cock faster, and harder inside of Cal's ass. 

Patrick's butt clenched as he thrust inside of Caliban, his balls swinging like a huge pendulum and slapping against Caliban's ass. The Skin yipping like a pup, as he felt that cock pounding inside of him and the trolls balls colliding with his skin. 

Patrick squeezed Cal's pecs, pinching the skins nipples to make the Skin cry out in ecstasy.

"You like that cock in you, Good Boy." Patrick moaned, leaning down to lick at Cal's nipples.

"Oh, Patrick...so deep..." Cal groaned, his head jerking back and forth.

Patrick grinned, tugging on Cal's nipples with his teeth.

"You're so good, Caliban." Patrick murmured, his voice rough as he kept fucking. "Yes, good Boy. At first even a finger would hurt." 

He leaned over to gently bite at Cal's neck, he caused Cal to jerk his hips, wailing in deep pleasure.

"I would love to see this from Skoll's angle," Patrick moaned into Cal's neck. "See my cock thrusting into your ass, seeing your hole hungrily suck in my cock like the eager boy you are..."

The loud slapping sound of Patrick's hips against Cal's ass echoed in the room, Cal's body shuddering as he was aware that Skoll could see Patrick pummeling his ass. And that turned him on beyond words, and had Caliban panting with his tongue out. Patrick felt at peace, his inner alpha pacified by Caliban submitting to him, the Skin Boy under him crying out in throes of pleasure as sweat dripped down his cheeks and clung his bangs to his forehead. Caliban's body felt of fire, his asshole of molten lava that Patrick couldn’t get enough of as he pounded against Caliban’s prostate and struck deeper each time. Patrick panted heavily and merely focused on grinding his cock against Caliban's prostate as it continued to swell, feeling the first of many trembles go through his Good Boy, smelling the cum spurt between them from Caliban's untouched cock. The Skin Mystic curled up to kiss Patrick’s mouth, a scream of pleasure muffled by their lips. Patrick could feel Caliban squeeze around his cock, coercing the first spurt of cum, the Skin desperate for all of it as he clenched insistently until Patrick had Cal pressed flat on his back with his legs raised suddenly up in the air and a shout of pleasure escaped the Troll- deep and guttural, one that tore from his very core as he pumped his hips to make sure all was milked from him, spilling his hot, molten load inside of Cal's willing, writhing body. 

“Breed me..breed me...ahh- fill me so deep, Patrick! Please!” Caliban cried, his legs forced higher as he was folded nearly fully in half, eyes widening as he felt Patrick continue to cum, his breath hitching. “So-oo deep- too deep- more- more!”

"Good Boys, get...what..they...ask for...." Patrick bellowed, as he slammed hard one more time against Cal's prostrate. 

And the skin let out a cry of overjoyed, sensual ecstasy as he blew his load all over himself. The two filled the rooms with their sounds of heated fucking, before eventually calming down. Patrick almost fell flat on Cal, but kept his presence of mind long enough to lay to the side, and lie next to Cal, his cock pulling out of Cal. Who whimpered as the gooey load, oozed out of his asshole.

Cal could barely think, or anything, but he did hear Skoll get up, and go to the bathroom. He came back and handed Patrick some wet washcloths.

Patrick then wiped himself and Cal's body clean, and used the washcloths to get some of the load out of Cal's ass. But Skoll just lifted Cal slightly, to put a towel under him, and the two then relaxed. Skoll went over to the couch, and flopped on it to get some sleep, now that the two were finished. While Cal, just snuggled close to Patrick, resting his head on the Troll's beefy pecs, and the two soon fell fast asleep.


End file.
